Dos almasDiez HistoriasUn amor
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: 10 pequeñas historias de dos alamas que estan destinadas al amor eterno... Soul X Maka....Capitulo 7 Una Tetrica Historia de Amor Incompleta & Capitulo 8 Wonderful Wonders Marvelous Madness *ligero WEsXMaka y SteinXMaka
1. El mejor regalo

Dos almas. Diez Historias. Un amor

Bueno este es el titulo de mi nuevo fic!!!

Espero les guste…Una serie de 10 One shot… Que espero sean de su agrado…

Bueno no los entretengo mas y a leer!!!

********************************************************************************Capitulo 1

El mejor regalo…

Era una mañana de las más hermosas en Death City, todo estaba en silencio…con excepción de un pequeño departamento del cual provenían unos gritos…

Idiota!!!-grito maka mientras tomaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance y lo lanzaba…hacia su compañero…

Plancha mala leche…-dijo soul tratando de esquivar todos y cada uno de los objetos lanzados por su compañera

Te odio…-finalizo por decir maka con lagrimas en los ojos…-te odio insensible!!!!

Demonios maka porque te enfureces con migo… si esa torpe tarta no te salió bien que culpa tengo yo…

Maka quedo en silencio…ya que soul no mentía

Y cuanta razón tenia…la boca de Soul estaba totalmente llena de verdad…Maka había enfurecido por si sola...Aunque soul no se quedo atrás, haciéndola rabiar mas siguiendo el pleito…

Soul…Baka!!!!-dijo maka mientras corría a su habitación…-eres un torpe-decía mientras entraba a su habitación y azotaba la puerta…

Ma...Maka-grito soul inútilmente mientras trataba de detenerla pero maka se había encerrado en su habitación bajo llave…

Soul observo la puerta varios minutos en silencio y después bajo su mirada…y metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo, apretando con fuerza una pequeña cajita…

Ah... maka…-susurro soul mientras levantaba todo el tiradero- porque tenías que enojarte hoy… que acaso no recuerdas lo que este día significa…-Soul suspiro y siguió con su trabajo…

Habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido esa mañana y soul se encontraba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión…y maka aun dentro su cuarto….

A soul le preocupaba el hecho de que en todo el día maka no hubiera salido de su habitación, así que decidido se levanto del sillón y se encamino ala habitación de maka…

Maka..-susurro mientras daba tres leves golpecitos ala puerta…-maka estas ahí, puedo pasar…

Si quieres…-se escucho muy levemente al otro lado de la puerta…

Soul abrió lentamente la puerta y entro dentro de la habitación, esta estaba oscura, con excepción de una pequeña lámpara la cual iluminaba la habitación… Maka se encontraba sentada en un extremo de la cama de tal manera que le daba la espalda a soul.

Soul observo a maka unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, la hermosa figura de su compañera lo hacia estremecer… era una sensación que hacia tiempo llevaba sintiendo, solo que el mismo se repetía lo imposible que era…

Finalmente soul se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda a su compañera.

Soul-dijo maka mientras se giraba para verlo de frente…soul instantáneamente hizo ,lo mismo…-lo siento…

Maka…ya paso… no te preocupes-dijo soul mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy cool

Si pero es que… soul…sabes que día es hoy…-pregunto maka con un leve deje de tristeza en su voz…

Si…-contesto soul aun con mas tristeza…-por eso no se que te paso…porque te enojaste con migo…hoy hasta desperté temprano…

Soul… lo recuerdas… yo pensé que no lo sabias…

Estas loca como olvidarlo…hoy es un día muy importante…Hoy hace 5 años nos conocimos…-soul sonrió-si olvidara ese día significaría tener que olvidarte a ti…Toma- dijo soul sacando la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo…-Es tu regalo…

Soul…yo… no debiste… que es..-pregunto maka..

Ábrelo te gustara…-respondió soul.

Al abrirlo maka se sorprendió era un pequeño dije con la forma de shinigami sama

Soul…yo..-maka se sonrojo…-no debiste yo no te regale nada…la tarta quedo pésima y además la avente contara la pared…

Mmm ya veo entonces no es algo muy equitativo este regalo…que podemos hacer…ya se –dijo soul mientras sonreía-maka permíteme ponerte el dije…eso es todo…

Que solo con ponerme el dije…

Si solo con eso…-respondió soul, mientras colocaba el dije en el cuello de maka…-lo vez se te muy bien…

Si es muy lindo…graci…-el silencio invadió la habitación, maka estaba completamente perpleja… en un instante soul había unido sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso…

Bueno tenias razón-dijo soul mientras se separaba de sus labios…- no me iba a conformar solo con ponerte el dije…Gracias maka… ese es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar…

Y así de la nada soul salió de la habitación dejando a maka sonrojada en la cama…

Maka sonrió-Gracias a ti…este también ha sido mi mejor regalo...-decía mientras se tocaba de forma inocente los labios…

Fin…

********************************************************************************

Bueno espero le gustara este capitulo…

Esta ecrito con motivo de mi cumpleaños!!! Y por sierto no se pierdan los utimos capítulos de mi fic Vampire love …están para infartarse muahahaha

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~


	2. Solo los idiotas se enamoran

Bueno otro one shot!!!

Espero les guste…

**********************************************************************

Solo los idiotas se enamoran.

Soul POV.

Idiota- grito maka furiosa- no te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que te resta de vida!! Idiota Eres el ser mas idiota… de todos!!!

Me quede estático en mi cama… no lo podía creer… de nuevo se molesto con migo… y solo por una tontería…no lo puedo creer aun después de tantos años ella aun se molesta cuando yo ago eso….

Me levante y Salí en dirección al baño, abrí la puerta y entre, prepare la ducha tenia tantas ganas de darme una ducha… después de todo hacia mucho calor… el agua fría caía sobre mi espalda, se sentía tan bien…

_**Idiota!....**_

Recargue mi cabeza en la pared de la ducha… rayos! Esa palabra rondaba mi mente… maka me trataba horriblemente mal desde hacia ya un tiempo y yo… no hacia nada por evitarlo… es mas se podría decir que me gustaba su trato… extraño ¿cierto?

Salí de la ducha y entre a mi habitación a cambiarme… me tire en la cama mientras veia el techo...

_**Idiota!…**_

Aunque quisiera no podía negarlo me dolía el hecho de que maka me llamara de esa manera y mas porque yo la amo tanto…

_**Idiota! No te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que te resta de vida!**_

Salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba maka sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión mientras cambiaba sin parar los canales… me acerque lentamente a ella…

Maka-murmure con miedo por detrás…

_**Idiota Eres el ser mas idiota… de todos!!!**_

Dime- susurro casi inaudiblemente…

Bueno yo solo quería disculparme… por lo de hace un momento… no era mi intención…

No te preocupes… no tienes de que disculparte, en tal caso yo tendría que disculparme…por tratarte mal…-mire a maka con confusión, siempre era ella la que terminaba pidiéndome perdón…

Maka…-sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, pude sentir como se tensaba…-eres una tonta…-me acerque a sus labios y los bese tiernamente…

Maka se sonrojo como no tienen una idea…me fascinaban sus sonrojos…

Idiota!!!!!!- grito maka mientras se paraba y me lanzaba con todo lo que encontraba…-eres un idiota…–Maka guardo silencio un momento…

Vamos!!! Maka!!! No te molestes!!! Que tiene de malo que bese a mi novia de vez en cuando…

No quiero sin imaginarme como te pondrás cuando nos casemos….

Maka se sonrojo aun mas, no lo podía creer aun después de tanto tiempo ella se molestaba por que la besara desprevenida…

Eres!!! Un idiota!!!!!-grito maka mientras me daba pequeños golpes en el pecho…-la tome de las manos y le mire fijamente…

Esta bien soy un idiota… y sabes porque…porque te amo…-bese su frente mientras le detenía las manos…la mire y se sonrojo haciendo su mirada a un lado…

Y ese caso…-dijo maka aun sonrojada- yo también soy una idiota…-maka levanto su mirada y me beso… un beso largo y tendido… un beso de **Idiotas…**

Hay un dicho popular que me atrevo a citar en este momento…y dice así:

"Solo los idiotas se enamoran"

Y si es cierto, vale!

Soy un Idiota porque te amo perdidamente…

********************************************************************************

Bueno espero que les guste!!!!

^-^ dedicado a mi amor perdido xD

Hehehehe

Les gusto, no, si pasable…???

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	3. Por siempre tu angel

Bueno! Ya volví….

Hahahaha

Y esta es la 3 de

Diez conmovedoras historias

Que los harán llorar a moco tendido….

Espero la disfruten….

NOTA:

Historia 100% MIA! __ sabré

Si la andan copiando o modificando

yo lo veo todo!!!!

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Por siempre tu Ángel.**

MAKA POV

Mi vida era completamente aburrida antes de conocerte, mi vida era monótona y sin luz, aun siendo un ser tan iluminado y alto, mi vida era miserable, aun sabiendo que como el ángel de la muerte no debía, lo hice, me enamore…. ese día en el que te conocí… Aun lo recuerdo bien… muy bien….el día en que me enamore….de ti un simple humano…

Me enviaron a la tierra, para recoger una vida mas, era una simple misión rutinaria, tan fácil, tan sencilla…tan desastrosa…. Tenia que llevarme la vida de un pequeño niño, creí que seria fácil lo había hecho millones de veces….pero esa vez fue diferente.

Al estar cerca del pequeño, abrió sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos rubí que me observaban con simpatía, me miro en silencio y me regalo una sonrisa, mi corazón se acelero mi vida se ilumino, una sensación de remordimiento me impidió seguir adelante… y decidí dejarlo vivir…

Me aleje del lugar, aun sabiendo que seria fuertemente reprendida, no me importó, pero desde ese día, no dejaba de esperar con ansias mí siguiente misión para poder bajar a ver al pequeño alvino oji-rubí que me enamoro.

Durante años lo visitaba aunque ya no me observara, el simple hecho de cruzar una mirada invisible con sus ojos me hacia sentir especial….Poco después los altos mandos se dieron cuenta de mis acciones, y decidieron prohibirme volver ala tierra.

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

¡No!-dicto Shinigami-sama mientras moneaba sus grandes manos blancas-Lo sentimos muchísimo Maka pero tanto tu como yo sabemos las reglas.

Reglas que has roto-replico Stein –san mientras acomodaba sus anteojos….-Desde el inicio has fallado al sagrado reglamento…Dejaste con vida a un humano que debía morir, y después….

Te has enamorado de el…..-termino por decir spirit- san con una mirada de reprimenda mientras recargaba sus manos sobre sus piernas- dime ¿sabes bien lo que significa?

Negué levemente con la cabeza, pero sabía muy bien por donde iba todo este asunto….

Maka-chan, sabes muy bien que es lo que sucederá-dice shinigami mientras se inclina levemente al frente- te prohíbo estrictamente volver ala tierra, en otras palabras ya no serás mas un ángel de la muerte…

Yo pienso- murmura stein- que lo mejor seria que maka permaneciera en confinamiento durante un tiempo… y tal vez así no tengamos que revocarla de su cargo… si no simplemente darle unas pequeñas "vacaciones" en (1) himmlischen Gefängnis.

¡Claro! – Apoya spirit- me parece excelente… ¿Usted que opina shinigami?

Pues creo que no hay problema, maka es excelente en su trabajo, y creo que estar ahí no le afectara- término por dictar shinigami.-además creo que ese humano es solo un capricho…

¡No! –grite mientras me sujetaban por los brazos dos personas-No, no…. No me alejen de el, aun no, ¡por favor, no me alejen de el, no!-gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras me daba cuenta de que nunca funcionaria…

**~~ Fin Flash Back ~~**

Pasaron días, meses, semanas, años, cada día era visitada por spirit o por stein preguntándome si ya había olvidado aquel joven humano del que me enamore, y yo simplemente negaba, negaba con toda firmeza, mi cordura era ya poca, y todo gracias a mi salvador Kid, el al igual que yo era otro ángel mas y el era el único que me mantenía al tanto de mi joven humano

Kid fue el que ayudo a estar junto a el, junto a mi joven humano…Durante una noche kid se acerco a mi (2) Gefängnis, y me ayudo a escapar hacia el mundo humano.

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

Se escuchaban unas fuertes sirenas sonar mientras kid y yo escapábamos…

Maka - decía kid mientras corría mas rápidamente- ¡vamos maka! Apresúrate, debemos llegar rápido, o si no jamás podrás ver a tu humano….

Ahora que lo pensaba kid siempre se había preocupado por mi, siempre desde que me habían encerrado en la himmlischen Gefängnis, aun mas, desde siempre había sido mi amigo, mi compañero, mi socio, y tal parecía que sentía algo mas por mi….

Continuamos corriendo hasta llegar al punto donde podía descender a la tierra, una vez ahí kid me empujo hacia la tierra no sin antes besar mi frente, me estremecí al observar como el se quedaba para enfrentar el fuerte castigo de su padre shinigami….

Poco tiempo después desperté adolorida en la cama de alguien, no sabia como había llegado ahí lo último que recordaba era lo sucedido con kid, un fuerte dolor recorrió mi corazón que pronto se desvaneció al observar a mi salvador….

Estas bien- murmuro una voz

Yo, creo, que si…-respondí con sonrojo, era el mi humano, el niño, mi vida… había crecido, su mirada era dura y profunda pero a la vez calida - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ammm este… te encontré en el parque en la noche sangrando de la frente y te traje aquí-respondió calidamente- por cierto ¿De donde eres? ¿Cuál es tu edad? ¿Cómo te llamas? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hacia una chica tan linda en el parque y herida?

Eres un poco curioso no- respondí entre risas….- Soy de un lugar muy lejano….en otras palabras vengo del extranjero…Tengo…-1117 años, si claro como si se lo fuera a decir…- 17 años, mi nombre es maka, y que hacia ahí, no lo se….

Vaya, mucho gusto me llamo Soul Evans y también tengo 17 años, ¿Acaso no tienes familia o donde quedarte…?

No-respondí secamente….- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes quedarte aquí con migo…..digo sin tratar de incomodar….

Gracias-respondí con un leve sonrojo-por tu oferta acepto….-dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos en señal de acuerdo, mi corazón se ajito….

**~~ Fin Flash Back ~~**

Pasaron los años, aproximadamente unos 3, todo marchaba perfectamente bien, tanto soul como yo nos sentíamos muy bien, era maravilloso estar junto a mi humano…mi amado humano soul.

Todo era perfecto hasta que un día de la nada apareció kid frente a mí….

Maka-murmuro mientras me observaba- hola cuanto tiempo….

K… kid…-murmure nerviosa- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Han pasado tres años…y ya creo que es tiempo de que regreses ya te divertiste lo suficiente con tu humano….

¡No! No kid no me obligues, ¡aun no! –suplique…

Maka si no regresas ahora mismo, mi padre….mi padre..-el tono de kid sonaba débil- el tendrá que….

Lo se….-murmure calmado y triste…- el tendrá que matarme…aun así no me importa….

Maka…-kid me observo, pero ya no me importaba nada, estaba decidida a no alejarme de soul- no morirás solo te desvanecerás…

Acaso ¿es algún tipo de consuelo?- pregunte mientras giraba….- ¿Cuando?

¿Cuándo que?-pregunto kid

¿Cuándo moriré; perdón me desvaneceré…?

Lo mas seguro es que sea mañana al atardecer….-murmuro kid mientras me miraba fijo- estas segura de esto….

Si, kid, gracias por venir a decírmelo te lo agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que has hecho por mi….-me acerque a sus labios y deposite un tierno beso sobre ellos, di media vuelta y me aleje….

¡Maka!-grito kid mientras seguía caminado….- yo me asegurare de que lo vuelvas a ver y de que su amor sea para siempre y sin obstáculos, lo juro por el amor que te tengo….

Después desaparecí…

En estos momentos me encuentro frente al océano, le pedí a soul que si podíamos visitarlo, siempre lo quise observar de una manera humilde como lo ago en estos momentos, fijo mi vista en el sol, no falta mucho para que me desvanezca .

Soul- murmuro sin despegar la vista del sol

Dime maka….-responde mientras me miraba….

Sabes, hay cosas que no te dije en estos tres años, y creo que es hora de que te lo diga…

A que te refieres- pregunto incrédulo….

Le mire unos momentos sonriéndole, y saque mis alas, mis blancas alas que resplandecían abajo el calido sol del ocaso, la mirada de soul se dilato, estaba incrédulo de lo que le mostraban sus ojos, ambos guardamos silencio por unos momentos y después hable….

Soy un ángel, pero no cualquier ángel, yo soy el ángel de la muerte….

Ma…maka….-murmuro soul mientras parecía malinterpretar todo- eso quiere decir que has venido a llevarme…. ¿cierto?

Te equivocas….-murmure- por el contrario, hace años 17 para ser exactos tenia que recoger la vida de un pequeño… y esa vida era la tuya, y no lo hice, ¿sabes por que?-murmure mientras bajaba la mirada…..- porque me enamore de ese hermoso mirar rubí y de esa calida vida….

Maka….tu-murmuro soul mientras se incorporaba de su lugar y se acercaba a mi- tu…

Yo te amo….-murmure mientras comenzaban a fluir mis lagrimas….-pero…yo.. ya no podré estar mas aquí… desobedecí y mi castigo es grande, yo no puedo amar, y mucho menos a un humano….

De pronto pude sentir como los calidos brazos de soul me jalaban hacia el y me rodeaban….-Maka yo también te amo- murmuro….- y no me importa nada…

Soul….yo…-correspondí el abrazo de soul mientras el atardecer llegaba pude sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo mientras eso sucedía- soul yo….te amo…pero debo irme….

¿¡A donde!?-preguntaste preocupado-no me dejes….

Nunca te dejare, aunque ya no este con tigo siempre te cuidare, y debes recordar algo yo por siempre seré tu ángel….-murmure mientras me separaba de el

Maka….-soul me jalo nuevamente y acerco su rostro al mió, podía sentir su aliento rozando mis labios, el contacto era casi como el suave rose del viento, pero antes de poder unir nuestros labios, me desvanecí en el atardecer, soul callo de rodillas mientras gritaba desesperado, me dolía si, pero algún día estaríamos juntos de nuevo, podía sentirlo….

Algún día estaría junto a mí amado humano…..mi amado soul….

***********************************

_La suave brisa mecía los cortinas suavemente mientras una mujer mecía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto._

_Mama, mama -era la suave y ligera voz de un pequeño niño viajando a través de los muros que llegaba a los oídos de la mujer y del pequeño bulto ocasionando el llanto de este…_

_La joven mujer meció un momento el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y logro acallarlo_

_Acércate soul – murmura la mujer que tomaba de manera calida la cabeza albina de su hijo- mira soul ella es tu hermanita su nombre es maka…-la mujer destapo el bulto dejando ver la pálida piel de la niña y sus grandes ojos jade…_

_El pequeño observo en silencio reflejando sus ojos rubí el los de la pequeña y sonrió- ya la conocía mama, hace mucho tiempo- sonrió y tomo una de las pequeñas manos de la niña- ella es mi ángel…-susurro…_

_Desde la ventana se observa un chico peli negro sobre el agua del mar sonriente- Tarde pero lo cumplí maka, te prometí que estarías junto a el para siempre y su amor no se prohibirá, será eterno…- el joven sonríe mientras observa por ultima vez la bella escena para después desaparecer en el atardecer…_

_**Fin…..**_

************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, este antes que nada era un cuento

Que trata mas o menos de lo mismo pero

Esta un poquito modificado….

Espero les haya gustado…

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	4. Una noche dentro de un bar…

Bueno que tal…

He aquí la cuarta historia de diez

Espero les guste!

**Nota:**

Más que un one shot es un song fic…

Basada en la canción:

**Hola del grupo Miranda **

**Pero el fic es 10000% mio….**

******************************************************************************************************************************************

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Una noche dentro de un bar….**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

SOUL POV.

Y eme aquí sentado en la obscuridad, dentro de un bar en una noche más de viernes, después de mi trabajo, solo para poder mirar a la chica más bella de todas, una chica sin igual por la cual no me ha importado estar aquí durante todos y cada uno de los viernes durante un año completo, no importa que la chica ni se inmute a voltearme a ver, ni que se preocupe por pensar si quiera en que el sujeto de frente existe

El simple hecho de pensar en sus hermosos cabellos rubios siendo iluminados por las lámparas del bar, su bello mirar jade perdido en su copa y su bello aroma a lavanda mientras pasa a mi lado para retirarse me estremece, unas inmensas ganas de presentarme ante ella me invaden pero aun así cada una de las frases que se me ocurren son patéticas, ¿Cómo es posible que un músico no sea capaz de poder presentarse adecuadamente?

Suspiro cansado mientras levanto discretamente para mirar a mi bella acompañante secreta al otro lado de la barra, sin tan solo supiera su nombre…suspiro nuevamente de manera cansada mientras bajo mi vista, soy un perdedor…

_**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**¡Qué frase más vulgar!**_

_**Con la que me voy a presentar.**_

MAKA POV.

Y una vez más llega el fastidioso viernes, cada semana después del trabajo en el bufete donde trabajo para distraerme vengo a este bar, esa es mi rutina, llegar, sentarme y beber hasta el anochecer mientras rechazo a cada pelmazo que se me acerca, pero ¿saben? Todo eso vale la pena, ya que en ese lapso de tiempo comparto mi tiempo con el elegante chico sentado frente a mí al otro lado de la barra.

Bello cabello albino que resalta de entre todos en ese lugar, hermosos ojos rubís que se pierden en la infinidad del lugar, y una bella sonrisa que ilumina mi noche, siempre al retírame me aseguro de pasar junto a él para poder mirarlo de cerca y hablarle pero nunca sucede, un día por casualidad pude notar que me observaba, me sonroje de sobremanera, pero una extraña sensación me lleno, y esa era la sensación de conocerlo más profundamente, de conocer al enigmático chico albino frente a mí que cada viernes aceptaba mi secreta invitación a beber.

Suspiro cansada mientras meneaba mi copa y observaba a mi cita secreta, por alguna razón tenía el extraño presentimiento de que esa noche por fin nos acercaríamos y hablaríamos para conocernos bien... pero, bueno son solo presentimientos, suspiro mientras tomo mi copa y doy un sorbo….

_**Cuando a lo lejos oigo un "boom"**_

_**Yo sé que estás ahí**_

_**Y de una u otra forma**_

_**Seguro te vas a acercar a mí.**_

SOUL POV.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños mientras tragaba saliva y me paraba de mi asiento, comencé a caminar involuntariamente hacia la bella chica a la cual había observado durante tanto tiempo en secreto, esos pasos eran lentos pero cada uno muy seguro de si mismo…

Hola-murmure como idiota, sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino, nuevamente trague saliva y continúe hablando- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

La chica me observo, ¡vaya! Su mirada era aun más hermosa de cerca.

No -respondió con una sonrisa y moviendo su bolso para dejarme lugar junto a ella- Por favor, tome asiento

Gracias-respondí mientras me sentaba y llamaba al Barman **(1)- ** Por favor, me trae lo de siempre y…-hice una pausa y voltee a ver a mi acompañante…- ¿Qué te gustaría tomar…? –pregunte al notar que su copa estaba vacía…

No, está bien así- respondió con un leve sonrojo…

Vamos, insisto, yo invito esta copa, y la siguiente usted ¿vale?-conteste mientras sonreía

Vale-respondió sutilmente- me trae un **Gin Smash ** **(2)**

De acuerdo-dijo el barman mientras se dedicaba a preparar las bebidas.

Bueno-dije mientras sonreía de manera cordial- me daría mucho gusto que me permitirás presentarme, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, mucho gusto…

Mucho gusto, joven Evans mi nombre es Maka Albarn, el gusto es mío

Aquí tiene-interrumpió el barman colocando ambas bebidas sobre la barra- un Gin Smash para la dama y un **Perfect Manhatan (3) **para el caballero.

Gracias- dijimos al unisonó mientras tomábamos nuestras respectivas bebidas

Por las nuevas amistades –dijo Maka ¡vaya que atrevido apenas y hemos cruzado palabra y ya la tuteo!

Si por las nuevas amistades-respondí…

Una fugaz idea paso por mi mente pero la deseche de la misma manera en la que llego, continuamos platicando de manera trivial durante un tiempo, un tiempo muy ameno por cierto, pero nuevamente mis pensamientos se vieron ocupados por esa idea, por esas sensaciones, por esas ganas; unas ganas inmensas de llevarme a Maka a la cama.

Sabes….

_**Quiero conocerte**_

_**Cambiarías un poquito de mi suerte**_

_**Sigue la corriente**_

_**El impulso de tu piel nunca te miente**_

_**Oooh!**_

_**El disco de mi mente**_

_**Se re siente con tu corazón**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**No ves que es necesario**_

_**Terminar en una habitación**_

_**"Invítame a tu habitación... ¡¡YA!!"**_

MAKA POV.

Sabes-comenzó a decir Soul, si ese era el nombre de aquel chico, Soul Evans, un nombre muy adecuado para una persona como él, había platicado la mitad de la noche con él y era muy buena la plática…me sentía tan feliz internamente por poder cruzar palabra con él.

Dime-respondí sonriente

Bueno, es que, veraz- me estremecía al sentir como su pálida mano se colocaba sobre mi entre pierna- yo…quiero-hiso una pausa y tomo aire- quiero hacer el amor con trigo…

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, y la sangre se me helaba por ir a estas, al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi alma escapaba de mi cuerpo, no se que sentí en ese momento, pero había algo que me hacia desearle al muerte y a la vez tirarme a sus brazos…

Pervertido-dije mientras tomaba mi bolso para marcharme del lugar, pero sentí como me detenía de la muñeca –vamos suéltame debo irme…

Lo…lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte-susurro mientras giraba su mirada

Todos son iguales-dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre y salía del bar… acto seguido el se paro y pago la cuenta para salir detrás de mi…

Me encontraba recargada en la pared del bar mientras esperaba que el sonrojo se me quitara con ayuda del viento mientras esperaba que pasara un taxi, no vivía muy lejos del bar pero deseaba tomar un taxi para salir rápido antes que Soul me mirara y me abordara de nuevo…me equivoque ya que después de que ese pensamiento cruzara mi mente el salió del bar…

Lo siento -murmuro mientras se recarga junto a mi…-permite disculparme, déjame pedir un taxi y yo lo pago

No te molestes- respondí mientras me giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a mi casa- vivo cerca y puedo caminar…

En tal caso permite acompañarte hasta ahí-respondió el

_**Si no tiene nada que ver**_

_**Por dios discúlpame**_

_**No sé ni cómo tuve tu piel**_

_**De proponérmelo de hacer**_

_**A la primera vez**_

_**Tan fácil es decirlo**_

_**Que no va a ser tan fácil que se de**_

SOUL POV.

¡Dios, la he regado en grande!, ahora nunca me querrá volver a ver-Por favor, no quiero que pienses mal, en verdad no sé que me paso….

Está bien-Maka suspiro mientras giraba para verme- te daré una segunda oportunidad pero no abuses… ¿entendido?

Si, y bastante -respondí mientras me colocaba junto a ella para caminar a su lado.

Comenzamos a platicar desde cero, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente dentro del bar, entre risas y replicas entre el uno y el otro, poco a poco podía sentir que en verdad no me había equivocado en sentirme tan atraído por aquella bella mujer del bar, que era tal cual lo había imaginado, todo el trayecto en dirección a su casa la pase entre ese pensamiento y la charla que manteníamos… que no me di cuenta cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la casa de Maka…

Bueno aquí es- dijo Maka mientras sonreía….

Está bien, nos veremos luego- dije mientras me giraba, pero en ese momento sentí como Maka colocaba una de sus manos junto a mi mejilla y me giraba bruscamente contra su rostro, para besarme apasionadamente….

No tarde en corresponder el beso mientras lo profundizaba cada vez mas y mas… no tardamos en separarnos por la falta de oxigeno para observarnos sumamente sonrojados…

Yo…murmure mientras giraba mi vista a otro lado…

Dime, aun sigue en pie tu oferta….

Me sorprendí al oír eso e instintivamente respondí entre balbuceos -si…

Quieres entrar-dijo mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello-comienza a hacer frio…

Si….-respondí como idiota…

Ella se giro para abrir la puerta, la observe en silencio sin creerme lo sucedido, y lo que sucedía, me acerque a ella por la espalda mientras la abrazaba por la cadera y comenzaba a besarla nuevamente…La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entramos dentro de la casa sin romper el beso, después la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros…

_**Quiero conocerte**_

_**Cambiarías un poquito de mi suerte**_

_**Sigue la corriente**_

_**El impulso de tu piel nunca te miente**_

_**Oooh!**_

_**El disco de mi mente**_

_**Se re siente con tu corazón**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**No ves que es necesario**_

_**Terminar en una habitación**_

_**"Invítame a tu habitación"**_

_**"Invítame a tu habitación"**_

MAKA POV.

Una vez dentro de la casa no me di cuenta, pero poco a poco Soul comenzaba a deshacerse de su chaqueta, así como yo de mi saco, era solo por impulso, pero a la vez no, deseaba tanto esto desde hacía ya un año, que había sido el tiempo que había mirado a Soul en el bar, nuestras ropas caían poco a poco una a una y sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos ya completamente desnudos en la sala, caminamos por el pasillo y dirija a Soul hacia mi habitación donde caímos en la cama, el sobre mí, para besarnos apasionadamente otra vez.

En verdad hacia un año que deseaba tanto esto, deseaba tanto conocerlo, que me conociera, que nos conociéramos ambos, sus carisias, sus besos, el contacto de su cuerpo con el mí era casi un placer celestial, las caricias eran cada vez mas exigentes, tanto que las manos de Soul viajaban libres y sin escrúpulos por mi piel, al igual que mi manos por todo el bien formado cuerpo de mi amante.

El momento era mágico, era lo máximo, era tal que no sentí el momento en que ambos nos uníamos formando un solo ser, hasta que me arque de una forma que jamás lo había hecho nie en mi primera relación…. Fue de una manera tal que me hiso sentir como la primera vez que estuve con un chico, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo bien que nuestros cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro.

_**Pasemos a lo bueno**_

_**Deshazte de tu ropa**_

_**Y dime "Oh", "oh", oh", "oh", "uoh, oh, oh" "oh, oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Muñeca te lo ruego**_

_**Agítame la boca**_

_**Y dime "Oh", "oh", oh", "oh", "uoh, oh, oh" "oh, oh, oh, oh"**_

_**"Quiero conocerte"**_

_**"Cambiarías un poquito de mi suerte"**_

_**"Sigue la corriente"**_

_**"El impulsó de tu piel nunca te miente"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"Invítame a tu habitación... ¡¡YA!!"**_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

_**"El disco de tu corazón"**_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

SOUL POV.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, pero no tarde en aumentar la velocidad de mis envestidas al tiempo que los gemidos de Maka y míos aumentaban he inundaban el cuarto, era un momento tan especial y esperado, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo llegaba a su límite y pude sentir lo mismo en de mi acompañante y como era de suponerlo no tarde en tocar el cielo de la mano de ella, era un momento especial, llega al cielo de la mano de la persona mas especial de mi vida….Maka.

Me tire a un lado de ella jadeando y suspirando, me levante un poco y la bese tiernamente en los labios-Te amo, Maka- susurre… me escuche cursi pero no me importaba, era tan feliz…

Y yo a ti, Soul….-contesto ella mientras volvía a besarme.

Maka me abrazo fuertemente del pecho y se acurruco mientras caía dormida. Después yo Cerré mis ojos y caí dormido, junto a la bella chica del bar,

_**Pasemos a lo bueno**_

_**Deshazte de tu ropa**_

_**Y dime "Oh", "oh", oh", "oh", "uoh, oh, oh" "oh, oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Muñeca te lo ruego**_

_**Agítame la boca**_

_**Y dime "Oh", "oh", oh", "oh", "uoh, oh, oh" "oh, oh, oh, oh"**_

_**Pasemos a lo bueno...**_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

AUTORA POV.

Una noche de viernes cualquiera dentro de un bar un joven albino e acerca a una joven rubia y le invita un trago para después salir ambos del bar en dirección a algún sitio.

Así es la vida de la joven pareja de casados Soul Evans y Maka Albarn, que justamente se conocieron una noche de viernes de hace 5 años y desde entonces se han amado mutuamente…

Y todo sucedió **Una noche dentro de un bar….**

_**FIN…**_

_******************************************************************************************************************************************_

Dios me he quemado el seso con este capitulo…

Tanto que huele a humo! xD

Nahh no es cierto!.... valio la pena el esfuerzo

Hehehe ya que mi si me ha gustado……

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~

Popularmente así son conocidos los hombres que preparan las bebidas dentro de un bar.

Bebida que es preparada generalmente con: 2 oz. de ginebra, 1 oz. de agua mineral, cucharada de azucar de mesa ( puedes usar syrup), 4 hojas de menta.

Bebida preparada generalmente con : 1/2 tequila , 1/4 vermut tinto , 1/4 vermut seco.


	5. amor infantil

Bueno un día mas y de corrido.

Este es el segundo día que puedo escribir…

Disfrutéis de mí 5 historia de diez…

**Nota**:

Esta historia nació totalmente de mi retorcida cabezota!

Si la copean y/o modifican lo sabré,

Aunque los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen

A su respectivo autor _**Atsushi Okubo**_

Aun así la historia es 100000% mía MAE//E / **KatzugaryKanamy.**

* * *

**Amor de Siempre.**

***********

_**El amor infantil.**_

_**Es el sentimiento más puro y solemne del mundo…**_

_**Y tú**_

_**¿Aun amas infantilmente?**_

**_**********_**

El atardecer caía suave sobre las calles de aquella vieja ciudad olvidada ya por todos, donde el acelerado ritmo de la vida cotidiana sin frutos parecía frustrar a los adultos, pero donde dos pequeños parecían olvidar todo uno frente al otro, en el pequeño pero bello parque bajo el atardecer.

Sus risas inundaban aquel pequeño recinto al aire libre, pero pronto fueran acalladas por la tímida voz de uno de ellos…

Y… ¿en verdad piensas irte?- murmuro apenado el pequeño chico de albinos cabellos mientras meneaba discretamente su balancín en el que se encontraba con su pie.

Así es, yo no quiero pero mi familia así lo decidió, dicen que aquí ya no se puede vivir como antes…-murmuro tímida la pequeña niña tímida mientras acariciaba una de sus coletas infantilmente…

¿Y cuando te iras?

Hoy en la noche…

El rostro del pequeño palideció mientras adentraba su mano dentro del uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón desesperadamente, como buscando algo…finalmente el pequeño detuvo su balancín y se puso de pie de manera rápida y acercándose hacia su acompañante.

¿Sucede algo Soul?-murmuro la pequeña sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

El pequeño niño había depositado un suave y delicado beso en sus labios mientras se alejaba lentamente totalmente sonrojado y con respiración agitada – Maka, me prometes que regresaras- murmuro mientras la miraba tiernamente

Claro, soul, te lo prometo…-replico la pequeña ala cual ya llamaban desde un coche que la esperaba frente al parque-Soul debo irme ¿Nos veremos después?

Si, maka, nos veremos después….- el pequeño extendió su mano, aquella que había llevado a su bolsillo minutos antes, y le hizo entrega de una pequeña canica rubí con un detalle jade dentro de ella- Maka, no me olvides… por favor…

La pequeña sonrió mientras guardaba la canica dentro de su chaqueta- Nunca lo haré, te recordare siempre, te lo prometo…

La pequeña corrió hacia el coche donde la esperaban y subió en el desapareciendo así de la vida de Soul Eater Evans y de las calles de Death City.

_**********_

_**Los recuerdos más dolorosos.**_

_**Son aquellos que reprimimos**_

_**Y tratamos de olvidar.**_

_**Pero no se van.**_

_**Los recuerdos más felices**_

_**Son aquellos a los que queremos **_

_**Pero no podemos recordar.**_

_**Y entre sueños nos deleitan **_

_**Con su magnificencia…**_

*********

Un joven despierta de improviso, agitado y sudoroso, sus ojos bellos ojos rubís reflejan soledad y dolor, mira el reloj en respuesta de sus dudas – 3:15 am- una respuesta dolorosa, dado que ahora su soledad esta presente en su vida….

Apenas se empiezan a asomar los primeros rayos de sol por entre las delicadas cortinas del departamento, dejando mostrar la pulcridad de este, demostrando así que se trata del recinto de un joven pulcro y recto, aunque serio, frente a la mesa un chico se encuentra sentad bebiendo un poco de jugo, mientras que acaricia a una gata gris… el chico observa el reloj – 7: 15 am- hora de salir, se levanta dejando de lado a su gata y acercándose a la puerta…

Ya me voy Blair- dice el chico sonriente mientras toma la perilla de la puerta y la gira

Nya!- es la única respuesta de su acompañante.

Regresare en la tarde….

Nya- nuevamente el silencio reina mientras un se forma un hueco dentro del corazón del chico que sale apresurado de su casa con la vista baja.

Se mantuvo en movimiento quien sabe cuanto tiempo, por las ahora aglomeradas calles de Death city, continuo caminado antes de darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en las afueras de un parque frente a algunos niños que alegres jugaban, era domingo, buen día para jugar y pasear, de pronto como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara un recuerdo lo invadió – ese era el parque en el que jugaba cuando niño- una gran nostalgia lo invadió y bajo su rostro.

Buen día para visitar el parque – murmuro una voz femenina a lado suyo- ¿no lo cree?

No se que tiene de bueno un parque, que solo trae malos recuerdo…-contesto el joven a su lado..

Vaya, no pensé , que un bello parque como este le trajera malos recuerdo a alguien…a mi solo me trae buenos recuerdo, pase los mejores años de mi vida aquí… junto a mis amigos- contesto la joven…

Yo también pase mi infancia con mis amigos en este parque pero todos se han marchado y me han dejado…. Y precisamente aquí….

Sabe, he venido a este parque los últimos seis meses y creerá que no recuerdo donde era mi antigua casa, las calles han cambiado tanto- la joven le regala una sonrisa a su acompañante mientras deja ver un pequeño colgante que lleva en su cuello, color rubí con un detalle jade…

Ese pendiente….-murmura el chico albino abriendo sus ojos de par en par

Esto-dice la chica mientras señala su pendiente- es un recuerdo de cuando vivía en esta ciudad, un recuerdo especial….

Los ojos del chico empezaron a mostrarse brillosos, una extraña mueca se formo en su cara, sus pulso se acelero, y sus mejillas ardieron, su voz enmudeció y finalmente… pudo articular palabra-Ma…maka…. ¿eres tu maka?

El silencio reino unos minutos hasta que la chica rompió el silencio abriendo sus ojos jade de par en par y balbuceando algún sonido casi inaudible…

Soul….-murmuro esta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas….

_**********_

_**Y aun en la soledad de la monotidad.**_

_**Aun con los últimos anhelos de esperanza.**_

_**Aun con mi fe rota.**_

_**Te encontré de nuevo.**_

_**Y te amare de por vida.**_

**_********_**

Soul….-murmuro la voz de la chica parecía quebrada y frágil

¡Maka!-dijo el chico mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica abrazándola fuertemente- maka, eres tu regresaste, te extrañe tanto…

Soul-dijo la joven mientras correspondía el abrazo –perdóname por no volver antes, me alegro de que no me olvidaras…

Y yo de que tú tampoco me olvidaras…y que regresaras…. ¿te iras de nuevo?- pregunto adolorido el joven aun abrazando a la chica.

No, esta vez no… esta vez me quedare….

Ambos jóvenes se observaron en silencio unos momentos, todo parecía mágico esos 15 años no parecían tantos, las barreras del tiempo se borraron y todo volvía a ser como antes, ambos chicos acortaron la distancia entre sus rostros y unieron sus labios como en aquel bello atardecer, solo que esta vez ambos profundizaron el beso, poco tiempo paso para que se separaran por falta de oxigeno pero valía la pena.

Ya no te dejare ir-murmuro soul mientras besaba la frente de maka –

Y, yo no me dejare llevar-murmuro maka sonriente, mientras buscaba los labios de soul para besarlos nuevamente.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer y los dos amantes continuaban en su mágica burbuja de amor hasta la primera estrella.

_*************_

_**El amor que te tengo es terno.**_

_**Aunque mi cuerpo y mente se marchiten.**_

_**Mi esencia viajara a ti **_

_**Y te demostrare mi amor incondicional.**_

_**Aunque suene de manera irracional.**_

_**Mi amor es infantil, pero sutil.**_

**_***********_**

FIN………….

* * *

Bueno, este antes que nada era un cuento

Que trata mas o menos de lo mismo pero

Esta un poquito modificado….

Espero les haya gustado…

Les gusto no?? Pasable comenten si???

Porfis!!! Rewiews!!!!!!!?? ^o^

_~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~_


	6. Solo una cosa importa

Bueno y después de una larga noche

De felicidad, amor y otras cosas (alcohol y regalos xD)

He aquí la sexta historia de diez….

**Nota**:

Esta historia nació totalmente de mi retorcida cabezota!

Si la copean y/o modifican lo sabré,

Aunque los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen

A su respectivo autor _**Atsushi Okubo**_

Aun así la historia es 100000% mía MAE//E / **KatzugaryKanamy.**

* * *

**Solo Una cosa importa.**

**Te amo.**

* * *

Cuando amas a alguien.

No importa nada

¿Verdad?

* * *

**SOUL POV.**

Suspire mientras observaba el techo del salón de clases…observe por un momento en silencio a cada uno de mis alumnos hasta que finalmente mi vista se detuvo en un alumno particular…una linda alumna…

Pequeña, delicada, sutil, algo tímida y hermosísima, esas son las cualidades de la bella Maka Albarn….meneé mi cabeza ligeramente tratando de alejar dichos pensamientos, sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón agitarse….

La campana de salida sonó… salvándome así de la humillación Auto-Personal que en ese momento sentía….y anunciando así el inicio del fin de semana, todos los alumnos salían corriendo, exceptuando a algunos… que permanecían rodeando a maka….

Chicos, que tengan un buen fin de semana…-dije mientras tomaba mi maletín-

Si profesor -murmuro un chico de cabellos obscuros y en picos, que rodeaba con su mano la cintura de maka…Rechine mis dientes furioso… era Ragnarock-Que tenga buen fin de semana….

Igualmente chicos…-Salí del salón en dirección a mi hogar y tan pronto lo hice detrás de mi salio corriendo maka….

Suspire cansado mientras observaba como maka corría y detrás de ella Ragnarock…eso me enfurecía… siempre era lo mismo….cada viernes… cada semana….cerré mis ojos y continué mi camino a mi hogar… mientras trataba de relajarme…

Me detuve frente a mi puerta y la abrí lentamente, al entrar en mi departamento suspire profundamente y me relaje mientras dejaba de lado mi maletín….- Ya estoy en casa….- dije mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un poco de jugo…

Bienvenido… Soul-Sensei –escuche detrás de mí mientras giraba para ver a la persona dueña de dicha voz…mientras sentía como me abrasaban por la espalda….

Maka…-murmure mientras me giraba aun con el jugo en la mano….-Te he dicho muchas veces que en el apartamento me puedes decir soul…

Lo...lo se…solo que no me acostumbro aun….-murmuro apenada mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho…-has llegado tarde para haber salido primero…

Lo siento…yo…-pude escuchar leves sollozos provenientes de maka…-Maka-murmure mientras dejaba de lado el jugo y levantaba su rostro que estaba bañado en lagrimas…había llorado y mucho…-Que paso….

Ragnarock, el….-murmuro mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi…

El… ¿Qué?-pregunte histérico…

Me quiso besar-finalizo mientras rompía en llanto….parece muy poca cosa pero… todo tenia su explicación…

Maka llevaba casi cinco años viviendo con migo….la lleve a vivir con migo cuando tenia doce años… Una noche mientras volvía a mi apartamento después de mi fiesta por mi décimo octavo cumpleaños… la encontré en la calle, un hombre trato de abusar de ella… y la defendí… no tenia casa ni padres… y como no la quería dejar sola la lleve a vivir con migo….

Maka-susurre mientras me sentaba en el piso con ella…- eso no es malo….

Lo se….me dijo te amo…..y Me pidió que fuera su novia…-mi corazón se oprimió….fuertemente- pero, yo le dije que no…Soul-Sensei…. ¿Por qué no sentí nada de emoción cuando Ragnarock me lo dijo?

No… no lo se…-murmure mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra mi… nuevamente rompió en llanto….

¿Acaso mi destino es estar siempre sola?

No soportaba verla llorar…me partía el alma verla si….tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire a los ojos…-Nunca olvides…-murmure- que hay personas que te aman tanto como yo…

Soul-Sen…-no termino de hablar la bese suavemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas…. Sus labios permanecían quietos mientras yo la besaba… pero lentamente comenzaron a moverse al compás de los míos y sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello…

Me separe de ella lentamente mientras giraba mi rostro hacia otro lado….-lo siento mucho maka yo no debí….

¿Por qué Soul-sensei…? –Observe a maka un instante….- ¿Por qué mi corazón late así por este beso…? ¿Porque late así por ti…?-diciendo esto ultimo coloco mi mano sobre su corazón…

Acaricié levemente la mejilla de maka mientras suspiraba…y llevaba mi mano -No lo se…pero…-lleve su mano a mi corazón…-El mió late así por que te amo….-sonreí mientras maka me miraba sonrojada…

¿De verdad me amas…Soul-sensei…?

Claro, con todas mis fuerzas y hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo…

Sentí como maka unía nuevamente nuestros labios en un fugaz beso…pero ala vez tierno…. –Me alegro…-murmuro- me alegro tanto de que también me ames….Soul

Oie… me dijiste soul….

Si…Creo…-murmuro apenada mientras me abrazaba….

Sonreí mientras la ayudaba a pararse –vamos maka….

¿A donde?-murmuro apenada….

A donde nuestro amor sea eterno…. A donde te podré amar por siempre….

La bese nuevamente en los labios de una manera mas feroz y apasionada mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa….

Pero-murmuro mientras acariciaba mi rostro…-¿Qué dirán de esto los demás?

Maka… escúchame solo una cosa me importa….y esa es que te amo…. Que me amas… que nos amamos….

Maka asintió con la cabeza y nos besamos nuevamente….la felicidad embargo todo mi ser…. Y podría apostar que el de maka también….

¿Quién sabe….esto podría ponerse mejor…? Al fin y alcabo… es un largo fin de semana…. ¿no?

Fin….

*******************

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	7. Una tetrica Historia De amor Incompleta

Y bueno, Cómo que ya era hora de que escribiera algo ¿no?

Y que me mejor para engalanar mi regreso de tres semanas lejos de mis fics que mi no muy popular cuento que termine hoy xD

Bueno sin mas que decir disfrútenlo…..Claro acepto jitomatazos porque creo que no es como lo que comúnmente escribo, ya me emocione mejor lean y después hablamos…Séptima historia de diez ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

_**Una Tétrica Historia de Amor Incompleta….**_

_**Por una autora holgazana **_

SOUL POV.

El calor era tan insoportable que repentinamente desperté empapado en sudor…. Tal parecía que esa seria la mañana mas calurosa en Death City, pero me equivoque como lo había hecho en casi toda mi vida, aun era de noche ya que al observar a través de la delgada cortina de seda de mi ventana pude observar el oscuro cielo nocturno, suspire cansado mientras volvía mi vista al interior de mi habitación la cual se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, me incorpore de la cama lo mas lentamente posible mientras me destapaba con cuidado y me dirigía a la pequeña cómoda de mi habitación en busca de otra camisa.

Mientras buscaba me di cuenta de que no bastaría con solo cambiarme la camisa y poner el ventilador a su máxima potencia, así que tome mis pantalones y mis tenis en mano y Salí de mi habitación sigilosamente, comencé a salir de puntillas ya que el piso era de madera muy antigua por cierto, y a la menor pisada fuerte o rápida crujiría bajo mis pies despertando a la horrible bruja que tengo por tía, Cruel, fría, y seca…. Así es mi tía medusa.

Recorrí el largo y oscuro pasillo lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar a la puerta principal del apartamento la abrí velozmente y Salí como rayo corriendo lejos ya que si mi tía me llegase a encontrar en la puerta me iría aun peor de lo que me podría suceder si me encontrase regresando….

Finalmente llegue a la calle donde comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo camine durante minutos, horas no se la verdad ni me importo…. Simplemente seguía caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que para ser sinceros, no recordaba que en Death city hubiera un parque tan grande como lo era este…. Me senté en una de las bancas de este y comencé a oír música con mi reproductor lo puse a todo volumen para así olvidar la razón por la cual me encontraba encerrado en este maldito pueblo….

Levante mí vista hacia el pequeño reloj del parque y mire la hora…. 3:15 a.m.…._**-La hora de los espíritus**_- dije con tono de burla mientras suspiraba y giraba mi rostro….trate de relajarme pero pronto un pequeño y melodioso canto llamo mi atención, lentamente abrí mis ojos y me tope con una bella joven de cabellos rubios y aunque estaba recogido en dos tiernas coletas el vestido blanco que traía puesto era mucho mas que atrevido y entre sus manos traía un bello ramo de rosas rojas…….

Le mire, me miro – Jade ese era el color de sus ojos- le sonreí y me sonrió la invite a sentarse y ella accedió…. Platicamos un buen rato, me presente, y ella no se presento, pero no importo….….finalmente las campanas de la ciudad anunciaron las 4:30 a.m.

Ella se levanto y se despidió….me estremecí un momento mientras la tomaba de la mano… ¿algo entupido siendo que la acabo de conocer? ¡Pero claro!

¿Te volveré a ver?-pregunte

Lo dudo –respondió ella

Te amo….-susurre….

Cuida tu lengua

No lo puedo evitar me enamore de ti…

¿En verdad?

Nunca seria capas de mentirte….

Maka…-respondió sonriente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla….-mi nombre es Maka Albarn…. Y ahora nos podremos amar eternamente….

La chica desapareció tal como llego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y todas las noches nos vemos en el mismo parque a la misma hora… Pero que se le puede hacer si me enamore…. Lo único curioso del caso que de un fantasma tal vez….

_**Continuara…..solo si me dan ganas al fin y al cabo soy holgazana**_

* * *

_**¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de la doncella enamorada? Si no la has escuchado pon atención…**_

_Las personas cuentan de una joven doncella de largos cabellos obscuros y pálida piel blanca que pasea por las calles desiertas de las ciudades en busca de jóvenes incautos que se enamoren de ella y así llevarlos al infierno con ella por sus falsos sentimientos…_

_**¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda del chico y la doncella? Si no las has oído pon atención…**_

_Las personas cuentan que un chico solitario una noche salio de su casa en busca de un poco de aire fresco y en su camino se topo con una doncella de largos cabellos oscuros de la cual se enamoro perdidamente…desde entonces todo el día se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y solo salía de noche a la búsqueda de su amada doncella y una noche apareció muerto pero sonriente…_

_**¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de la doncella y el joven enamorado? Si no la has escuchado pon atención…**_

_Una joven doncella fantasmal buscando a su joven amor terrenal… ambos se ancoraron…solo había un inconveniente ella no era de aquí y el no era de allá… _

_Pero ¿a quien le importa…? Si ya los dos están muertos…_

* * *

Bueno pues ya ese fue mi súper séptima historia de amor xD

O si!!! Aunque algo rara…. Y muy muy holgazana la trama pero que esperaban si salio de un cuento de media noche para un concurso de arte y cultura que no me dejaron entrar que porque la trama no era linda….

Pero ¡por dios si es hermosa!

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO


	8. Wonderful Wonders Marvelous Medness

Y bueno después de un largo periodo desaparecida de mis fic´s vuelvo, y pues como ayer vi la película más esperada del año para mi xD, he echado a andar mi imaginación y pues ha salido este fic, también lo ago para liberarme del estrés pre traumático de mi examen de la universidad xD

Y sin mas aquí les dejo la octava historia de 10…. Basándome en uno de mis destorcidos sueños de una noche de desvelo estudiando : 3

Ligero WesXMaka *mi nueva pareja favorita* SteinXMaka Y Claro Soul X Maka

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Nota:** Ni Soul eater Ni Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenecen son de atsushi Okubo-sama y lewis Carroll

* * *

WonderFul Wonders.

Marvelous madness

MAKA POV.

Suspire impaciente mientras me recostaba en mi cama y tomaba mi libro favorito desde hacia unas cuantas semanas para comenzar a leer, me sentía tan cómoda recostada en mi cama mientras desde la sala se podía apreciar la suave melodía de piano que tocaba mi hermano para mi, -Alicia en el país de las maravillas- susurre mientras leía el titulo de la portada, mi hermano me lo había comprado en cuanto se entero de que estaba enferma además de que se había tomado tiempo libre de su universidad para cuidar de mi mientras estaba enferma.

Comencé mi lectura donde me había quedado, y seguí leyendo hasta que mi vista se nublo de cansancio y de fiebre…y caí completamente dormida…

Oye…pequeña….-esa voz me era muy familiar…pero ¿De donde?-estará viva… Usagi-kun

No lo se…Linda señorita ¿esta usted viva?-Esa voz era un mas familiar…. Pero ¡donde la había oído!

Gruñí en señal de vida mientras me levantaba dificultosamente y abría mis ojos de la misma manera debido al incandescente sol que caí directo a mis ojos, dure unos segundos tratando de enfocar la vista hasta que finalmente logre enfocarla…y me quede sin habla….

Ahí frente a mi se encontraban dos chicos de Cabellos albinos y ojos como si de rubíes se tratasen el mas grande con una gran sonrisa y una cola y Orejas de gato….el mas joven-creo que de mi edad al parecer- con unas graciosas orejas de conejo y un reloj en mano…

¡Vaya, en verdad me había asustado señorita!, venga a saber usted que no es muy normal encontrar a alguien durmiendo en medio del bosque….-dijo el chico de orejas de gato de manera sonriente…- y dígame bella señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Maka…Maka Albarn…-susurre mientras me levantaba con ayuda del chico en cuestión…-Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta wes-kun si ya me conoces?

¡¡¡¡Enserio te conozco!!!!-grito feliz mientras daba saltitos- ¡Escuchaste Soul Usagi-kun! La conozco y además ella sabe mi nombre….

¡Venga hombre! Que pareces loco así… espera un minuto pero si estas loco-dijo el otro albino mientras reía a carcajadas…- ya vale Wes Neko-kun dejemos de molestar a la bella señorita, sabes no es de buena educación comportarse de loco frente a una bella dama….aunque este plana…

Apenas iba a reclamarle cuando la voz grave de un hombre me saco de mi abrupto arranque de ira-Idiota-dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza del chico conejo-A una señorita no se le dice soberana idiotes…y menos a una tan bella y exquisita pieza de porcelana como lo es esta hermosa niña….

¡Stein-san!-dije alegre mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza…aunque llevara un extraño sombrero de copa 10/6 y un traje bastante extraño el seguía siendo mi maestro de violonchelo preferido.

Si mi nombre es Stein…. Stein el sombrerero loco un placer bella damita-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y tomaba mi barbilla de forma suave para depositar un beso en mis labios…me quede helada al igual que los otros dos chicos albinos ahí presentes…lentamente me separo de su rostro y me sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios saboreándose parcialmente…- Menta…-susurro mientras sonreía - sabes a menta…que mejor para festejar tu llegada chica menta que tomar un delicioso te de menta…

¡Que demonios te sucede stein no debes besarla así como así!-grito wes mientras me tomaba de la cintura me besaba violentamente….para después separarse de mide la misma manera- yo la ¡encontré primero!

Stein miro a wes un momento y comenzaron a pelear como nenitas por su muñeca preferida los observe en silencio pero sentí como algo me jalaba por la cintura y tapaba mi boca…

Shh calla…-dijo detrás de mi el chico conejo mientras me jalaba de la mano hacia adentro del bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta…-es mejor que salgas de aquí, aquí todos estamos locos-dijo mientras me acercaba a el y me besaba de una forma delicada y sutil…-inclusive yo…

Lo mire sonrojada, el era la viva imagen de mi hermano mayor Soul…-Esto debe ser un sueño-murmure…

No lo creo… ese es el país de las maravillas y sabes tu eres la mas maravillosa maravilla de todas…-murmuro mientras me volvía a besar…-pero sabes tal vez estés en lo cierto y esto solo sea un sueño…

Un maravilloso sueño…

Exacto…. Un maravilloso sueño del cual debes despertar….porque-su rostro se acerco nuevamente al mió…cerremos ojos paras recibir sus labios una vez mas y entonces….

¡Maka por dios abre los ojos!-me desperté sobresaltada y sudando y frente a mi estaba mi hermano soul mirándome preocupado…-Maka no me asustes así casi me infarto al no verte despierta creí que te habías desmayado…

Hermano…-murmure mientras sentía como me abrazaba fuertemente correspondí el abrazo lentamente mientras recordaba ese loco sueño…en el cual besaba a mi hermano…una cosa sumamente loca por cierto…pero valdría la pena el arriesgarme a tal locura no…me separe un poco de el y lo mire a la cara para después acercarme a sus labios y besarlo despacio…

Me separe de el lentamente y obviamente sonrojada pero el me atrajo nuevamente hacía el para besarme una vez mas…finalmente nos separamos por la falta de aire y le mire sonrojada…el me sonrío mientras me volvía a besar-sin las orejas es mas fácil-murmuro de una forma casi inaudible…pero lo oí…

Dijiste algo-trate de disimular lo que había escuchado…

Si…que tu eres una Locura maravillosa maka…Mi locura mas maravillosa….

Me volvió a besar de forma mas feroz y profunda y yo solo me deje llevar por ese maravilloso momento…..

**F****in**

* * *

WonderFul Wonders.

Marvelous madness

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

Por cierto…. No sean malos y dejen Review para el monstruo come reviews xD por que si no se muere y visiten mis otras historias!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater-Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~~


End file.
